Equinox
by Vixen of Light
Summary: Fluffy slight Takari. Kari visits TK in the first storm of autumn. Just a moment in time. . .


A/N: Honestly, only because it was raining here when I wrote this. Sugar OD must equal fluffy writing for me. . .oh well. I felt bad about having written the end to Black Death and not the middle bit so I came up with this sugar-coated thing. Review and tell me how much you loved or hated it if you like. . .  
  
After the warmth of the summer, grey skies and aftermath hurricanes were not at all expected. TK Takaishi sat alone at his window, staring thoughtfully up at the charcoal clouds sweeping low over the horizon. The equinox had been yesterday, and, as if someone had mentioned this directly to the gods, the weather turned from sun to rain in a capricious moment.  
  
TK's impassive face turned from the heavens to the street, looking for a brunette figure through the haze of rain, the howling winds, and hoped Kari had brought an umbrella. The wind whipped leaves from the trees, many still green, some the rich rust of the harvest-time. The thought drifted unstoppably through TK's head that the fiery colours were not unlike the ruby of Kari's eyes, and laughed sharply, aloud. Entertaining such thoughts was not really customary for him. . .what was getting into him lately? He gave another snort of laughter, and shrugged to himself. Glancing up, he caught a glimpse of himself reflected in the window from the glow of his lamp, and a slight flush had dyed his boyish features a pale rose. He ran a hand through his hair, and stared past the image in the glass to the world outside.  
  
The sheets of rain beat harder against the window, and TK was glad he was inside. He squinted into the storm and finally saw a diminutive figure, large cotton-candy pink umbrella shielding her face, fighting her way through the winds. He smiled, and hurried downstairs, down the hall, and flung open the door. Wedging it carefully open, regardless of the sudden rush of cold air, he splashed down the path to the girl's side, tilting up her umbrella to see her face.  
  
"Hi," she managed, a lopsided grin crossing her delicate lips. He took her arm, and helped her around the puddles to the door, stepped inside and waited for her to shake her umbrella out and stand it, dripping, in the corner.  
  
"Autumn's arrived," he said with a gentle smile, watching her remove her shoes and shake her head, droplets of water shining in the light, flicking from her short hair onto his own face. Even in that movement, she was graceful, a grace that tugged at his heart. "Would you like a towel?" he offered, slightly to cover his confusion at himself.  
  
"I'm OK," she said, her voice musical after the pounding of the rain. "Glad I took the umbrella though. . ." She turned to look back out of the still- open door. Rain flooded in rivulets down the street, dark clouds whirling in a million shades of grey, blown and buffeted by the storm. TK came to stand beside her, and again found himself watching the weather outside. They were silent for a moment, and eventually he put his arm around her waist, a gesture so natural neither of them really even noticed. Kari lay her head down on his side with a soft sigh, content. TK glanced down at her expression, and smiled. Here in the warmth, the light, the storm seemed just right, something to compare against the cosiness residing inside the house, of Kari pressed in beside him, with the friendship of years behind them, tenderness in their touch.  
  
Outside the storm raged, power and violence, nothing like the peace and somehow fulfilled happiness surrounding the two in the doorway, framed by the electric light of the house, the cheerful blue and white paints of the house, and the sunshine yellow, pleasant contrast of the dull skies outside, the almost visible bond between the two at this moment, far more glorious than the heavens above them.  
  
TK pressed his lips down to Kari's soft hair. He'd always though of his own as being coarse as wire wool, but Kari's was sleek and scented with lemon and lilac. He whispered, "Dear Kari," and rested his head down on hers.  
  
"Hmm?" Kari pulled away to look up at him. "Did you say something?" TK paused, then grinned. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He pulled her back against him, the stood for a moment, then turned, closing the door with a quiet click, shutting out the storm behind them. 


End file.
